Inuyasha Goes to the Carnvival!
by deadlynovember
Summary: What happens when Kagome takes Inuyasha and everyone to a local carnival? My first fic so hang on to your cotton candy! xD
1. Kagome's Bright Idea!

Inuyasha Goes to the Carnival!

AN: Hey everyone! This is my first real fanfic I did (and most likely it'll suck xP). Decided to put it all up at once since I probably wouldn't update at all if I did it piece by piece. ;; This is about Inuyasha and the gang at the carnival! Hold on to your cotton candy folks!

No, I do not, in no way, own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They all belong to Ms. Takahashi over there points to the corner of her room

* * *

It was a fine summer day in the feudal Japan, and not much was happening that day-- no demons causing trouble, no Shikkon Jewel Shard around-- all was calm, for once. Inuyasha and the gang sat around a tree that afternoon, partaking of the delicious picnic meal Kagome had made herself. Rice balls, wieners (or Squid as they all called it), omelets, and other goodies sat arranged on a red-checkered blanket. They began to dig in. 

"My, my this is exquisite Kagome." Miroku smiled as he gracefully ate some of the omelet.

"Really?!" Kagome's face brightened up and she bragged, "I made it myself! It's my specialty!"

"Kagome, this is the best squid yet! Even if it has no eyes!" Shippou stuffed some of the wieners into his mouth

"It's... a... wiener..." Kagome sighed, she stared over at Inuyasha who was stuffing his face with a little bit of everything, "So how do you like it?"

"Good, good... shut up and let me eat... mmm..." Inuyasha continued stuffing his face while Kagome let out a low growl

"Kagome, you did all this yourself? I'm impressed thank you." Kagome knew she could count on Sango to cheer things up for her.

"Yup, I've been practicing my cooking for sometime. I hope everything's not too bland."

"It's perfect! Thank you!" All of them thanked Kagome for her hard work; all except Inuyasha who was still stuffing his face.

"Ah... that was good... wait, there's something missing..." Inuyasha finally stopped eating and then began to dig through Kagome's huge bag that carried almost everything.

"Nani...?" Kagome stared at Inuyasha as he tossed several things out of her bag.

"Aha!" he shouted as he pulled a cup or Ramen Noodles out of the bag, "Pure heaven! Kagome boil some water for —-"

"Grrr... SIT BOY! Sit, sit, sit!" Kagome's chant brought Inuyasha face-first into the ground. She noticed a piece of paper fluttering in the air and caught it, "Oh! There's a carnival today!"

"A carnival...?" Shippou and everyone else stared at her, "What's that?"

"You've never been to a carnival!? You'd love it! Balloons! Cotton Candy! Games! Prizes! Rides! It's the best thing ever!" Kagome had wide grin on her face, she opened her eyes seeing the blank stares everyone gave her, "Oh... right. Well, a carnival... a carnival... how should I explain this? Ah! How about we all go to the carnival today! It'll be a blast!"

"And how the hell do you plan on doing that?!" Inuyasha jumped up from his "sit" position and hissed at Kagome.

"Well, we'll all go to my world, and go visit the carnival!"

"How will we be able to get to your world Kagome?" Miroku questioned

"Well, we have enough Shikkon Jewel Shards for all of us to make it through the well. Of course, to avoid strange looks we'll have to stop by my house to get you all some reasonable clothing..." Kagome stood up to her feet and shouted, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Nu-uh... no way!" Inuyasha jumped up with her to protest, "If you think I'm gonna go back to that crazy world of yours think again, because I--"

"But Inuyasha..." she said with a funny tone, "there's plenty of Ramen there. ALL you can eat Rame--" Kagome was cut short as Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her to the well.

"Well, like she said, What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Funny what he'll do for some Ramen." Miroku smiled as Sango let out a little laugh.

They all headed to the Bone-Eaters' Well to began a quest they will never forget.


	2. Let's Go to the Carnival!

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air as Kagome held a pink button-up collared shirt. They were both in Kagome's room while everyone else was waiting downstairs on the couch. To avoid having her friends look odd, Kagome decided it would be best to have them change their clothes. Sango was wearing a short, black skirt with a red sleeve-less top; Miroku wore jeans and a black t-shirt; Shippou wore a small sailor outfit that used to belong to Kagome's brother, Sota; Kagome put on a summer dress that was pink with sunflowers on it. She was offering Inuyasha the pink shirt with black pants and a black hat to go with the outfit, but the stubborn hanyou refused to wear anything of the kind.

"But Inuyasha it's the only shirt that will fit you!" She shouted as she tried to pull the shirt over his head.

"Ahh! Get away from me! RAAAAAPPPPPEEEE!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted, Kagome tripped over her feet and they both fell to the floor making a loud "THUD!"

"My, my it seems they're having a little trouble up there." Miroku said as he sipped some tea that Kagome had made for them.

"They'll be alright." Sango said as she flipped through a photo album of Kagome's family, "Look at how cute she was when she was a child! Adorable!"

"Yes, she's so beautiful and she still is. If only I knew her when she was that young, I'd--" A red-hand print was left on Miroku's face

"You perverted monk! You even think of children that way!? Disgusting pedophile..."

"I was just kidding though." Miroku cried

"Geez, watching you two is like watching Kagome and Inuyasha." Shippou said as he flipped through tv channels, "Isn't it fascinating? There are people in this small box!" Shippou stopped on a channel with cartoons playing, he noticed something odd, "Hey look! Those people look exactly like us!" They all stared in a complete daze as they watched themselves on the television.

Meanwhile back in Kagome's room...

"Put it on!" Kagome continued tugging the shirt onto Inuyasha and the hanyou kept refusing.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! Nooooooo!"

"That's it! Sit boy!" Inuyasha fell face-first into the carpet and Kagome pulled the shirt around him, buttoning it up. "There! Perfect! I don't know what you're complaining about... it looks terrific on you!"

"Hmpf..." Inuyasha put on a sour face and they both headed downstairs.

"Okay we're ready! Let's go!" they all headed out the door, walking to the local carnival.

The sun was bright and it was nice and warm out. The group walked as Kagome happily skipped leading the way. They passed through the beautiful streets of Tokyo-- playgrounds, shops, restaurants that smelled oh so wonderful! Inuyasha wanted so badly to eat some ramen, he nearly fainted as they passed a shop that carried a bunch of ramen noodles. After sightseeing the city they finally reached the carnival. All of their eyes lit up as they gazed up the wonder of the event.

"Is this it?!" Shippou jumped up and down with excitement

"Yup! This is it! The carnival!" Kagome said

"Goodness, everything looks so bright and different and..." Sango began

"FUN!" Shippou couldn't wait any longer. He raced into the excitement.

"What he said! C'mon! Let's go!" With that Kagome and the rest of the group ran into the field of fun and games.

"So where's all this ramen eating you told me about." Inuyasha asked with his arms crossed.

"Can't you NOT think of food for just one moment! This is supposed to be a place where you go crazy with games and prizes... not food!" Kagome bursted

"Fine!" Inuyasha shouted back, "So which of these 'games' have ramen for the prize?"

"Grrrr! SIT!" Kagome's temper loss sent Inuyasha face-first into the carnival dirt. Children who passed by stared at the silver-haired guy who looked like he enjoyed eating dirt.

The group found themselves going on a ride first. The circular ride tied each guest down and everyone inside began to spin-- first slowly, then the speed grew intensely fast, too fast for Inuyasha who stood next to Kagome as he watched with horror.

"We're seriously not going to ride that are we?" Inuyasha asked as he gripped Kagome's arm.

"Yes." Kagome stated, looking down at her arm as Inuyasha's grip became tighter. She had a devious thought, "Why? Are you scared to ride it?"

"N-no!" he stammered, "A-are y-you kidding? Me scared? Ha!"

"Alright, let's go then!" Kagome tried to hide the smirk on her face as she dragged Inuyasha into the horrific ride. Kagome led Inuyasha to an open spot and tied him up.

"H-hey! What're you doing?! Let me out of this thing!" Inuyasha struggled to get free.

"Now, now Inuyasha. You need to be tied down to this ride..." she tied herself into a spot next to him, "You wouldn't want to fly out during it would you?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he tried to speak but no words came out. The ride soon began to start slowly. There they were, all four of them-- Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha (Shippou was too short to ride so he went to play games instead). Faster and faster they spun, each of them looking like nothing but a blur of colors. Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs, "Kaaaaagoooommmeeee! Geeeettt meeee ooouuuutt oooooffff hhhheeeerrrreee!!!!!" Kagome didn't hear him, she, too screamed... but not fearful screams such as Inuyasha's. Her screams were more of joy and laughter. Miroku and Sango appeared to enjoy the ride greatly too. After what seemed like forever to Inuyasha the ride slowly came to a stop. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango untied themselves and went to go help Inuyasha-- who had fainted.

"You think that was a little too much for him?" Kagome asked as she patted his cheek to wake him up, her voice full of concern.

"Too much? For him? No, I don't think it was enough!" Miroku said, a laugh escaping his mouth.

"Be nice Miroku!" Sango nudged him with her elbow and the monk merely let out another short laugh. Inuyasha had finally come to his senses, still feeling a little dizzy though. Kagome untied him and the hanyou fell face first into the ground.

"Wow, you didn't even have to say 'Sit' this time!" Miroku joked again, Sango gave him another nudge. Kagome knelt down to pick up the weary hanyou.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you okay?" she whispered

"Nyeah... mommy I want to stop now, mommy..." Inuyasha's head was still spinning.

"Maybe we should get him out of here." suggested Sango. Miroku picked him up and the group fled to a nearby food shack.

Kagome held a cup of sweet aroma underneath Inuyasha's nose. She had the perfect idea-- to wake up a stubborn half-demon, tease him with ramen noodles! It worked too! The once-before unconscious hanyou jolted up and scarfed down the cup of tasty noodles.

"Ah... now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Hehe...I thought you'd like that." Kagome said to him.

"Well, well... it seems you are enjoying yourself. Is that right Inuyasha?" Miroku couldn't help but to joke around again

"Eh... just leave me here with ramen noodles and don't ever bring me back on that ride!" Inuyasha shouted in reply. Shippou then came skipping in with a large fluff in his hands.

"Look at this you guys!" he held out the fluff to show them.

"What is it?" Sango stared and asked.

"Cotton Candy!" Kagome shouted as she plucked a piece of fluff and popped it into her mouth.

"Cotton... candy?" Miroku questioned as he too took a piece to examine.

"I dunno, I guess that's what it's called..." Shippou began, "But when you eat it, it's like eating a sweet tasting cloud! It melts into your mouth leaving a delicious taste!" Sango and Miroku each at their piece, their eyes filled with amaze after they put it in their mouth.

"Amazing!" they both shouted grabbing for more.

"Try some Inuyasha! It taste great!" Kagome said as she held out a piece to him. The stubborn dog refused.

"I'm not eating those nasty things!" he stuck his nose up in the air and folded his arms, "Get me some ramen!"

"But you haven't even tried it yet!" Kagome pushed the cotton towards his mouth, Inuyasha struggled to get free.

"Damn girl! I told you I don't want--!" Kagome had successfully pushed a small morsel into his mouth, bringing the hanyou's useless statement to and end. Inuyasha sat there and chewed.

"See, you like it don't you!" Kagome said. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he stood straight up. Kagome and the others stared at his odd reaction, "Inu...yasha?"

"THIS STUFF'S BETTER THAN RAMEN!" he snatched the whole thing from little Shippou and gobbled it down.

"Hey! That was mine! Inuyasha!" Shippou cried, Inuyasha ran past him, pushing the runt out of his way.

"MUST.....GET....MORE!!!" everyone watched as his silver haired flipped around while he ran around looking for more cotton candy.

"Well... I guess that answers your question Kagome." Miroku said smiling.

"I...guess...so..." Kagome was wide-eyed and couldn't believe what she saw Inuyasha do.

"Think we should follow him?" Sango asked looking back at Kagome.

"Of course! He still owes me more cotton candy!" Shippou was the first to race toward Inuyasha and the rest of the group followed.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was running around like crazy looking for the sweet treat. He ran toward a stand that he thought had some-- it turned out to be a caramel apple stand instead. That didn't stop Inuyasha, he grabbed and apple and gobbled it down. The stand runner was speechless as he saw Inuyasha eat the whole thing-- including the apple core! Inuyasha then ran off to another stand. This wasn't a cotton candy stand either, it was instead a buttered popcorn stand. Inuyasha grabbed handfuls of popcorn and shoved it all down into his mouth. Again, the stand runner appeared too stunned to even say anything. Inuyasha then ran off again.

Kagome and the others approached the stands where the sugar-high hanyou had been before. Food scattered askew all over the dirt as the owners of the stands picked everything up without a word. Kagome knew that Inuyasha had passed through here. She tapped one of the workers on the shoulder causing him to jump up. "I'm sorry if I scared you. By any chance did some kind of crazy kid with long silver hair do all this?"

"You mean that crazy guy who went on about cotton candy!?" Kagome stared back at the others and then turned and nodded, "Is he a friend of yours or something?"

"Yes he is actually." Kagome replied

"Well, someone needs to pay for all of this! Pay up babe!" the owner of the stand as well as the others which Inuyasha terrorized ganged around Kagome and her friends.

"Uh...well... I don't really have any money to pa--" Kagome began but was cut off by Miroku.

"Please excuse our friend sir. He is... how you would say... mentally ill." Miroku began making false statements about Inuyasha as Sango, Kagome, and Shippou stared at him-- trying not to laugh."So if you kind sirs would just please accept our apology we will find our friend and lead him out of here before he is to cause anymore damage."

"Mentally ill or not, he's going to pay!"

"Please sir! He won't do it again!" Shippou had become involved making his baby face as he begged the man. Bystanders couldn't help but "awww" Shippou, so the owner let them go free of charge.

"Shippou, Shippou, Shippou... what would we do without you?" Miroku said to the little fox demon.

"You guys wouldn't be able to stay out of trouble if it wasn't for me!" Shippou said as he trotted in front of the group with his little hands behind his head.

"You're so adorable!" Kagome and Sango couldn't stop squealing after his little act back there. A sudden bang was heard and the group quickly looked around and spotted a cloud of dust with screams in the air. "That must be him!" The group ran toward the attention as fast as they could.

Men, women, and children scattered as Inuyasha dove into the cotton candy machine. The silver hair of Inuyasha's head slowly tangled with the blue and pink of the delicious cotton candy he craved. Taking two handfuls and stuffing them in his mouth at a time Inuyasha showed no sign of stopping. Kagome and the others stared in awe as the watched the dog consume nearly the entire stand! Snapping to her senses Kagome ran toward Inuyasha, hoping to stop his devious hunger for the sweet sugar.

"Inuyasha! Knock it off!" she shouted as she cautiously approached him.

"Can't! This...mmm...is...mmm....so...mmm....GOOOOD!" he continued stuffing his face as he talked.

"Inuyasha!"

"Leave...me...alone!" Kagome was furious at this point and had to turn to nothing other than...

"SIT BOY!" holding a tub of cotton candy in his hands the hanyou was jolted down into the ground by Kagome's curse.

"Hurry and get him out of here Miroku!" Kagome ordered. The monk picked up the unconscious Inuyasha and dragged him away. Kagome sighed, "Well Shippou, I think we'll need your help again."


	3. One Last Ride!

Sitting away from the crowd of the carnival the group sat around Inuyasha waiting for him to return to consciousness. The sun was almost ready to set and Kagome sighed thinking that the day was a tragic mistake. Sango and Miroku noticed her crestfallen appearance and Shippou... well, Shippou was right next to Inuyasha regaining his cute composure.

"Kagome, " Sango began quietly, "what's wrong?"

"This whole day was just a waste, " Kagome sighed, "I guess Inuyasha was right, we all should have just stayed back in the Feudal Era."

"Don't say that!" Sango tried to condole her dear friend, "I've had a lot of fun thanks to your great idea!"

"Yes, " Miroku spoke up, "although I can't say that Inuyasha's behavior was reasonable, I did enjoy coming to and seeing your world."

"Really? You guys mean that?" Kagome looked at her friends as they nodded, "Thanks you guys. But I am really sorry for everything that has happened today."

"Don't be..." the hanyou had slowly opened his eyes as he regained his consciousness, "I'm sorry Kagome for ruining things."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome stared into his eyes and the two seemed to be closer. Kagome then broke the Kodak moment, "YOU BETTER BE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE HAD TO DO TO SAVE YOUR CRAZY A--"

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING! I'M ONLY FIVE INCHES FROM YOU!" Inuyasha shouted back at Kagome waking Shippou.

"Well, it seems that the two have made up already." Shippou said as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Indeed." Miroku said, "Although if I were Inuyasha I would have done it a bit more nicely..."

"The sun will be setting soon. We have to get home before it gets too dark." Sango warned them.

"Oh right!" Kagome began, "But before we go we have to go on one more ride!"

The group followed Kagome through the crowds of people. They passed through the trashed stands that Inuyasha was to blame for-- angry owners glared at him, then cooed at Shippou's cuteness. Inuyasha smacked Shippou on the head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Shippou cried, "What did I do?!"

"You're so damn cute you little brat." Inuyasha grunted.

"Knock it off you two we're almost there!" Kagome barked and started to run to the ride. The group quickly followed and finally came to a stop. Each one of them stared up at the high ride. It was the Ferris wheel!

"Wow!" Shippou shouted as his head followed the twirling wheel.

"What does it do?" Sango inquired.

"It's just like a scenic ride really. It goes around in a circle... slowly. Tokyo looks so beautiful at the top!"

"Intriguing!" Miroku nodded.

"But there's only a max of three per cart. So we have to figure out who's riding with who."

"I'll go with you Ka--" Miroku covered Shippou's mouth before the little demon could finish his statement.  
"Sango, Shippou, and I will all ride together. You and Inuyasha can go ahead by yourselves into one." Miroku stated and Shippou jerked his head to stare at the monk.

"Okay, well... let's go then!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the hand and led him toward a cart.

"What was that for!?" Shippou said as he, Miroku, and Sango were put in a cart behind Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Don't you think those two deserve a little alone time?"

"No."

"You'll understand when you're older my friend." Miroku sighed and chuckled, "I can't wait to see what your hormones will do to you."

The Ferris wheel slowly began to start. Everyone was amazed as the ride slowly went about its circular path. Inuyasha and Kagome had sat across each other in silence.

"Inuyasha," the hanyou placed his attention on Kagome, "are you afraid of heights?"

Puzzled by the stupidity of the question he replied, "Of course not! Why would I be?"

"Good question." Kagome giggled to herself as she stared out to the view of Tokyo, "Isn't it all so beautiful? Just look at how the sun sets!"

"Uhm... yeah... really... pretty..." Inuyasha tilted his head as he tried to fathom the beauty in it, he just couldn't see it.

"You don't mean that." Kagome giggled again and then faced Inuyasha who stared right back at her. "Inuyasha... I..."

"...yeah?"

"I... I'm sorry. For all those sits earlier."

"Eh... don't worry about it. One day I'll get this damn thing off." he smiled at her and she smiled back. The Ferris wheel was nearly at the top. Inuyasha went over and sat next to Kagome. "Hey, I think I see it now. It does look beautiful from here."

Kagome's heart was pounding at the thought of Inuyasha so close to her. _What's wrong with you? Why don't you just tell him how you feel? Go on!_ Kagome sighed and took a deep breath. "Inuyasha..." The hanyou cocked his head to face her. Kagome could see straight through his golden eyes as the sunset was bright behind him. He looked so nice that close to her. "I...." she was still stuttering.

Inuyasha placed a hand on hers and whispered, "What is it Kagome?"

"I... I... Inuyasha... I..." she could feel both of them getting closer. _We're going to kiss!_ She closed her eyes as she drew closer to the hanyou, just as their noses met...

"BLEH!" Inuyasha quickly turned his head and vomited all over the floor! Kagome was stunned, and nearly ready to faint. They were so close! Inuyasha continued to hurl all the cotton candy he had consumed before-hand. And so their romantic ride became nothing more than a pungent and sickening ride.

As the Ferris wheel began to stop everyone got out of their carts. Inuyasha stumbled his way out and Kagome stepped out behind him disgusted. The silver-haired hanyou raced toward the restrooms to continue his barfing. Kagome met with the others.

"Kagome! That was so fun!" Shippou jumped.

"Yes! Very!" Miroku said, "Where's Inuyasha?"

"He's puking in the bathroom." Kagome let out under her breath, Shippou and Miroku went over to check on him.

"Should I ask how your ride was?" Sango hesitantly said.

"...so much for a romantic evening..." Kagome sighed.

"There's always the next carnival." Kagome looked up as Sango winked at her and smiled, Kagome managed to let out a smile as well.  
"That's right... there's always a next time."

* * *

Author's Note: Well that took me awhile. ; Hope you liked it! I had fun writing it! This is my first real fanfic anyway... couldn't have done it without you Michelle! D Michelle is my muse xD Criticize, comment, rant and rave! I'm all ears! ;; 


End file.
